


stay awake to hear those magic reindeer (Podfic)

by PureHeartedTyrant, scribblscrabbl



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureHeartedTyrant/pseuds/PureHeartedTyrant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblscrabbl/pseuds/scribblscrabbl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all Arthur's dedication to all things adult, he still has a six-year-old kid in him who comes out once a year and goes looking for trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay awake to hear those magic reindeer (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stay awake to hear those magic reindeer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855411) by [scribblscrabbl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblscrabbl/pseuds/scribblscrabbl). 



> Happy Valentine's day! And to say so, here's a little Christmas podfic. (I know it's late, don't judge me). Please let me know what you think!
> 
> *Edit* So, I accidentally added the wrong file for the music version (It had a mess up with the song so you couldn't hear it) but I fixed it! Thanks!

Download from mediafire as an mp3 [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/103n7f5nyhp3ply/Stay_Awake_to_Here_Those_Magic_Reindeer.mp3).

or download the version with music as an mp3 from a zip fire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xy8bndkbeg7gr8d/stay_awake_to_hear_those_magic_reindeer_\(music_version\).zip). (Fixed)


End file.
